loraldfandomcom-20200213-history
Lancelot Rhindon
A soldier from Hilsyren who was got himself caught up in the politics of Eyshabreen. * Full Name: Lancelot Rhindon * Titles Held: Private Officer of the Arcanne Army, Vassalier of Lord Acon'doin * Race: Human * Birthplace: Hilsyren, Drorn * Date of Birth: 724qc * Current Age (769qc): 27 Family * Father: Deceased * Mother: Deceased * Siblings: Deceased * Others: All Deceased Associations * Known Allies: Lord Commander Derrinus of the Fort Sherranna, Acon'doin, Commander Liliola LaVerta * Known Enemies: Alexander of Trianor * Affiliated Groups: Arcanne Army Ancestry A wealthy family. Early Life Born to a wealthy house in Eyshabreen, Lancelot was studying in Arcanville when the drow attacked, saving him from the death the rest of family saw. After the war he did not wish to go home and so decided to join the army and apply his magic skills. Signing up at Ravenrift Lancelot trained in combat for 2 years until 766qc and then served on guard patrols and handling minor uprisings in Ranadon. All this time he watched as the land slowly pulled it self back to gather and The Arcadians slowly departed to fight their war with Kaebria to the west. At the end of 767qc Prince Zaren of Arcanville had work start on a Fort Sherrana, a place of unity between Arcanville and Murbabkshire to trade with Eyshabreen on the River Ossa. Many Arcanne soldiers were sent there while Lancelot remained protecting empty villages from Ranadon Rebels. Then something happened in 768qc - a lesser respected family of House Blackdragon, the Rah's who had be competing for the Leoshire Throne had a son of the family quest for a relic that was so holy it allowed Leoshire be be cleansed of its Taint and the city was reclaimed, Lord Danriddion Rah made Throne Lord under the new ruling house of Blackragon. This is when Lancelot knew what he must do; take on a quest to earn his family name and return if not go the throne but at least to his home shire. Realizing Ranadon was a never ending struggle lacking glory or fame, he asked to be shipped to Fort Sherrana where rumours were constant of new and interesting conflicts. Back with his friends and stationed at a building site of a fortress, Lancelot had nearly a year of patrols on boats, escorting ships to Eyshabreen, checking papers, and nothing more than drunken sailors to deal with. Even the riverats pirates had been quiet. Adventures Across the river war is brewing between the province of Elgreya and that of Kaelem, trade carried on with the rest of the land and Sherrana was unaffected. Then one day on April 16th 769qc, visitors came from Kaelem seeking help, and Lancelot was one of the guards on duty who escorted the trouble boar helmeted soldiers to Lord Commander Derrinus of the Fort and heared their story. Strange things had been happening in some of the wild province Kaelem's farm holdings, strange deaths and sightings. Old grey sideburned Derrinus asked what concern this was of Hilsyren and the boar guards produce three rotting fingers; long and slender and black as night. Drow. Something then stired in Lancelot, possibly the greatest enemy of Hilsyren being foiled by him. Derrinus dismissed Lancelot and his friend at arms Uwan, and talked to the boar guard in private who leaves disappointed. Derrinus then brought in Lancelot and Uwan to make them swear an Oath on the Holy Penandrum (symbol of the Ethos) that they will not speak of what occurred here. Kaelem had connections with Hilsyren and sending men there to investigate would jeopardise the new trade and missionary rights between Hilsyren and Eyshabreen if it was seen they were getting involved in this conflict, and he had orders from the Throne Lord of Murbankshire herself to not interfere or let it be known of any dark elf activity. Lancelot and Uwan agreed to the Oath but Lancelot saw an opportunity and asked to be stationed on the escort mission that was sending the boar guards back to Eyshabreen and Derrinus actually thought it best and sends Uwan also - telling them to make sure he tells noone else in Hilsyren about the drow. And so on the 16th of March 769qc Lancelot with two weeks left to learn what he could about this drow on Kaelem and at the end of his tour go there himself, slay the drow and learn their agenda and maybe he can be like the Prince Calin Rah and his great deed could bring him honour. The Well and the Slate On the ship to Kaelem the was a ferocious attack by riverats and flaming fireballs from Ashan. The ship went down and Lancelot managed to get sucked under water into a cave upon the Eyshabreen coast. Discovering two warring factions of gremlins and an old man with no memory, Lancelot helped defeat one group of gremlins and free the old man, and in the process found a magic piece of slate that had been thrown down what he discovered to be a very deep well. Lancelot discovering that this slate was able to be used to communicate with someone far away in Kaebria calling himself Auris, who was fighting the Arcadians first hand. That night he was visited by strange dreams of a man of many eyes and for weeks after he felt very bereft of purpose and meaning. Ashcan Infiltration Concerning himself with more immediate problems, Lancelot used his magic to sneak into the recently revolted twin of Ashcan to see if there were any survivors from the ship. Learning that someone calling himself the Rat King had claimed the twin and was executing nobles and traitors, he managed to locate and save his friend Uwan and one of the Boar Guard. Uwan agreed to continue the mission and take the Boar Guard to investigate Kaelmen while Lancelot would find a place to leave the mysterious old man (who was now calling himself Skywood after looking at his environment), and maybe see if he could take this slate to someone important to help the land of Kaebria and this Auris, while also maybe earning some honour. Road Through the Greywood Leaving Skywood in the care of the Ehlonna church of Eberleene City, Lanveleot took a carriage to Chorin only to have it waylaid by bandits believing there was a Princess Kara being smuggled inside. There wasnt’t. Learning that these bandits, horn having Antomas and half ogre Kylass were really working for the elven rebellion against the Arcadians, he thought he could help Auris by making contact with the elves. Unfortunately he learned that these were only ‘wannabe’ rebels and had no way to make contact with the elves. This princess Kara from Treienandor had information about the war it was said buy had been captured and to be transported to a secret holding place in the Grey Woods. She was their lynchpin. Realizing they needed her they left the Greywood Inn they were waiting at and tried to find clues in Chorin but on the way their carriage was sabotaged by a gremlin and kobolds attacked. Lancelot and Antomas chases the kobolds to an old underound base built by the rebels in a long ago civil war, discovering barrels of nickel coins and a magic suit of armour that could turn into normal clothes upon command. Capturing the magic using gremlin leader of the kobolds they learned that they wanted the slate for their “masters” whoever they were. When they tried to leave they found a statue in the small complex had been alive all along and spying on them for some reason. Trip and the Lords Worse still a man called Harjil had coincidently turned up and was helping Kulass with the wheel and Lanceleot not trusting him managed to find out his real name was Triparch Daniere and he has been sent by the church of Ehlonna to recover some holy artefacts stolen from a dungeon outside Greenfisher they he has learned with a halfling friend from the kobolds there was in his possession. After “interogating” him further he learned from Trip that in truth he was under a magic binding spell to retried the slate and notes associated with them by Lord Acon’doin of Eberleene. Lancelot decided to leave Antomas and Kylass to their mission while he would take the slate or Lord Acon’doin with Trip. On their way they were beset by assassins sent by a rival noble also seeking this slate, which they found out through more interrogation. Arriving in Eberleene City and seeing it was now hosting Arcadians due to a scandalous play saying there was drow in Eyshabreen, Lancelot met Lord Acon’doin in his oddly dark mouldy palace, where he explained about the slate allowing the Earl to communicate with Auris. The Démêles of Elbinon While Trip was thrown in the dungeons for future use Lancelot was offered a job and was to be tested by going to a village on the Eberleene border called Elbinon and investigate the local lords on suspicions of working with the rebel Rat King of Ashcan, and possessing something that could heavily be used as blackmail against Lord Acon’doin to steal the throne. As well as being equipped with any spells he needed from the Earl's Court Mage Lancelot was given the charge of Captain LeVert of the Justicar, to protect him, act as his muscle and keep an eye on him. Briefed on further details by a Captain LeSotho before he leaf he was told a Marlan Ratigan has been sent by the Rat King of Ashcan to try and make a deal with the rulers of Elbinon, the Baron and Baroness Démêles, but will most likely be in hiding there somewhere. They believe he was to establish a coup against Acon'doin. He will be send as a Vassalier of the Earl, with the authority to snoop around and uncover the plot. On the edge of Elbinon, LaVert and Lancelot encountered a farm where the family were paranoid about the visit. They stayed the night and eventually learned that the family were smuggling goods across the border for the Démêles to avoid the taxes of the road to Eberleene. While at the farm Lancelot also encountered an Ethosian priest called Brother Janus collecting contributions for the new chapel at the edge of town, but during the conversation Lancelot sword started to ring and after Brother Janus tried to look at it not hearing the noise there was a ruckus and Janus was revealed to be a doppleganger. He fled into the woods and wasn't seen again. Goals Restore his honour. Notable Deeds Famous incidences in their life and adventures they re proud of accomplishing. Personality What their personality is like to people who meet them. Quotes * "Fighting fair is a privilege you haven't earned Rattigan" Score -19